Such a coupling is disclosed in the Swedish patent No. 157 300 and comprises a pre-tensioned spring, which only has the purpose to maintain the connection should the tightening means formed by an eccentric be undeliberately released. When the locking by the eccentric is correct, the spring has no function. The tension of the spring is reduced on tightening of the coupling.